


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by H1313



Category: sc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H1313/pseuds/H1313





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

第一次见到蔡程昱是在海市的商会上。

龚子棋拿着鸡尾酒杯，脸上挂着僵硬的笑容跟着余笛身后和商场上的朋友寒暄，眼神却不自觉地朝其他方向瞟去。他作为海市有名的浪荡子，是独具寻找新鲜猎物的慧眼的，李向哲总在派对上向他人介绍龚子棋是“海市交际中心”，他乐于去结交别人，同样，别人也乐于去攀附余家这根高枝。

不过，现在站在酒桌前吃着小甜点的那位却眼生得很。

“你说他？他是云家的蔡程昱啊。”龚子棋问了问旁边站着的高杨，“阿黄说他哥才从美国回来，说是要往继承人培养的。”龚子棋挑挑眉，名叫蔡程昱的青年并不像是云家的接班人，他看起来柔软可口，如果云家有个可以继承家业的Alpha，何必要等到这个时候才放出来。

龚子棋和余笛打了声招呼就往酒桌走去，蔡程昱还背对着他在挑选甜点。“吃布丁吧，这里的草莓布丁很不错。”蔡程昱被身后突如其来的声音吓一跳，手上的玛芬蛋糕也差点掉在地上。他转过头看到一个一脸凶相的男人站在后面，那男人盯着他看了一会儿，伸手擦了擦他的嘴角，随后笑着说：“这里，弄上奶油了。”

龚子棋很满意眼前这个Omega睁着圆圆的眼睛看着他的样子，他几乎是第一时间就判断出蔡程昱的第二性别。草莓味。在他的记忆里，没有一个Alpha会是这么香甜的味道。

蔡程昱的脸涨的通红，配上他穿的粉色西服，像是春天新采摘下来的草莓果，还散发着诱人的淡淡香味。“啊，不好意思，我太饿了。”蔡程昱挠挠头，有些抱歉地说，“我下了飞机就赶过来了。”龚子棋听了只是笑着，伸手拿了个草莓布丁给他：“试试这个吧，和你很衬。”蔡程昱诧异地看着他，还是接过来开始吃。

“我是龚子棋，很荣幸认识你。你是刚来海市？”龚子棋试探着问，毕竟让一个Omega作为家族继承人这种事郑云龙也不是做不出来。蔡程昱一脸恍然大悟的表情：“啊！我知道你！我弟给我讲过，海市交际中心！”龚子棋在心里默默记下了黄子弘凡这个仇，但表面还是春风拂面般笑着：“虚名而已。”“我叫蔡程昱，刚从美国回来。”眼前的人笑着说道。

蔡程昱对眼前这个男人有着很强的好奇心，他承认他很喜欢龚子棋的长相。身为一个分化了四年的Omega，他此次被郑云龙召回的原因并不是黄子弘凡对高杨说的那些乱七八糟的枕边话，而是郑云龙希望他能在海市找到一位称心如意的Alpha。政界是最好不过，商界其次，不过别和余家那个中心搞到一起。然而当蔡程昱被龚子棋碰到嘴角那一刻，他全然忘记了郑云龙的忠告，脑子里只剩下一个念头：他身上的味道好好闻。

龚子棋没想到从酒会一别之后会这么快见到蔡程昱，他还没从那晚的草莓味里回过味来，小草莓又送上了门。不同的是蔡程昱今天戴了副银框眼镜，看起来的确像个生意场上的人了。蔡程昱把合同推到他面前，开口道：“这次云家和余家的合作就由我来接洽，希望龚先生多多包涵。”龚子棋随意翻了翻合同，签下了自己的名字：“别那么见外，以后就叫我名字吧，都差不多大，你别把我叫得跟我爸似的。”又伸出自己的手，“合作愉快，蔡蔡。”

龚子棋有些后悔让蔡程昱叫他名字，合作的这一个多月来，蔡程昱每天在他跟前“子棋，子棋”地叫着，他从没想过自己的名字还有这么柔情蜜意的一刻，每天告诫自己一万遍别贸然对云家的人下手。眼下蔡程昱正坐在他对面和餐盘里的油爆虾作斗争，贴了抑制贴的Omega浑然不觉自己仍然可爱得紧，不太熟练地用拇指和食指捻着虾头剥虾，眉头不自觉地皱在一起，嘴里还念叨着：“这虾真的太难剥了啊。”随后又抬起眼看着龚子棋，“子棋，你帮我剥一下吧。”

试问又有谁能拒绝这样的蔡程昱呢？龚子棋在心里想，便心安理得地接过他手里的虾剥起来。

两家的合作项目很快就结束了，蔡程昱和龚子棋之间却没有因为工作的结束而结束。李向哲等人频频向龚子棋发出夜店邀请，没想到一再被他拒绝。开玩笑，有什么比追求蔡程昱更要紧的事？如果说一开始龚子棋对蔡程昱只是好奇地试探，经过了一个多月的相处，他发现自己越来越不能拒绝这个草莓味的Omega，就算蔡程昱大半夜让他去他家做碗西红柿鸡蛋面他也乐此不疲。蔡程昱是天生会诱惑人的，龚子棋想，纵使他纵横情场这么多年，他也从没见过蔡程昱这样的omega，总是在不经意间透露出特有的风情，就算贴上了抑制贴，他也能感受到他的甜美。

蔡程昱是龚子棋误闯伊甸园第一眼看见的草莓果，他想摘下他。

电话那边传来李向哲的嘶吼：“子棋，你帮帮我吧！这次攒的局你可一定要来！”龚子棋正想开口拒绝，那边又打断他，“别说勿念！”“行吧，今晚几点？”李向哲那边飞快说了个时间就挂了电话，龚子棋又给蔡程昱发微信：蔡啊蔡，今晚有点事，没法陪你去看电影了。

蔡程昱很生气。

黄子弘凡十分钟前翻着朋友圈发出一声惊呼，随后举着手机跑过来给他说：“你看看，龚子棋怎么在和辣妹跳舞！”蔡程昱心里瞬间升起了一万个醋泡泡，他以为龚子棋在追求他，他以为龚子棋不是传闻中那样的人，但看着视频里和辣妹跳舞的人他也得承认大家说得对。黄子弘凡看着蔡程昱失落的表情，推了推他，说：“你要不然去找他？我送你？我知道这家夜店，之前没爱上我们高杨的时候我常去。哎你说我遇到高杨是不是前几辈子修来的福气……”蔡程昱突然站起身，打断他：“不会说话就闭嘴，还不快走！”

推开厚重的门是震耳欲聋的音乐声，密闭的空间里充斥着各类信息素的味道，在这里的人们从不收敛自己的信息素，尤其是Alpha。蔡程昱一进来就感觉头昏，一摸后颈发现自己忘记贴上抑制贴了，他想赶快找到龚子棋离开，但被人拦住了去路。那人端着酒杯玩味地看着蔡程昱，开口道：“第一次来？”蔡程昱戒备地往后退了退，他隐隐闻到了面前这人的味道，没有龚子棋的好闻，却在不觉间在心中比较起来。

那个气味难闻的Alpha得寸进尺地贴上来，味道更浓郁了，蔡程昱此刻好恨Omega的生理构造，他能够感觉到自己在Alpha气味的包裹之下，身体开始不自觉地软了下来。他推了推面前的人，换来的却是加重的味道。

龚子棋正坐在卡座里面和李向哲的朋友们插科打诨，突然闻到一丝若有若无的草莓味，那是独属于蔡程昱的青涩酸甜。他拿出手机给蔡程昱打电话，却没料到被挂断了，几乎是在同一瞬间，靠近吧台的地方爆发出一阵小骚乱。龚子棋心里想着最坏的情况，脚步不停地朝那边走去，距离越来越近，他可以确认了，那就是蔡程昱的味道。

拨开围观的人，龚子棋看见蔡程昱躺在地上抱着椅子腿面色潮红，他旁边蹲着个男人试图把他抱起来。龚子棋拍了拍那人的肩膀，然后一拳招呼过去。

蔡程昱闻到了龚子棋的味道，他一向不喜欢烟味，但龚子棋的信息素却格外让他迷恋。阿云嘎总会说郑云龙吸烟，郑云龙总是理直气壮地说尼古丁会让他保持清醒，提神醒脑。可是现在萦绕在他鼻尖的烟味却更加让他失去理智，下一秒他被龚子棋抱起来，他听见龚子棋说：“蔡蔡，我们回家。”

被龚子棋放在床上的时候，蔡程昱感觉自己掉进了一片火热的海洋，他感觉自己被海浪冲击着，身体里不断有热流在翻腾。他死死抓住龚子棋的衣襟，发出的声音已经是一串不连续的呻吟：“子棋，我好难受…”

龚子棋能忍到现在已经是Alpha界的奇迹，房间里全是蔡程昱甜腻的草莓味，全然没有平时的青涩感，像是在提醒龚子棋，这颗草莓已经熟了。

龚子棋想，自己不应该是海市交际中心，而是海市第一柳下惠。

他抑制住被Omega勾引起来的欲望，拍了拍蔡程昱的脸，语气轻柔地说：“蔡蔡，你忍一下。我已经让助理去买抑制剂了…”话还没说完，蔡程昱就攀上他的脖子，嘴唇粘粘乎乎地贴着他的脸，喘着气说：“不要抑制剂，要你。”

下一秒蔡程昱的呻吟就被堵在了喉咙里，耳边全是羞耻的水渍声。龚子棋将他的裤子脱下来，右手在湿滑的穴口逡巡着，湿热的气息喷洒在他耳畔，蔡程昱听见龚子棋的声音不真切地传来，“蔡程昱，你真的想好了吗？”蔡程昱拉着他的手向深处探去。

当龚子棋的火热进入的时候，蔡程昱疼得脑子空白了一下，黄子弘凡骗我，高杨第一次一定很痛。但因着Omega的身体构造让他不多时便感受到了快乐，他紧紧抱着龚子棋，发出细碎的呻吟。房间里甜腻的草莓味和浓郁的烟草味融合，混合成了独属于两人的甜蜜。

蔡程昱的后穴又湿又软，紧紧将龚子棋包裹在里面，他动情地吻着蔡程昱脸颊上的痣，不断抚摸着他的蝴蝶骨，想让他再放松一点。龚子棋从未在床上对一个人这么温柔过，他脑海里突然浮现出了第一次在酒会上看见蔡程昱的画面，酒店明晃晃的灯光照在蔡程昱身上，当时自己只想走过去抱抱那个看起来很柔软的男孩，就像现在这样。不多时，蔡程昱便在他手里释放了，他突然顶到一处柔软的地方，那里似乎是张开了一道小口，吸引着龚子棋去试探。

蔡程昱被顶到生殖腔时只觉得脑海里一片空白，他变得异常敏感，甚至能感受到龚子棋已经闯了进去。他感觉自己像是在夜幕里航行的船，龚子棋便是掌舵的船长，纵然在漆黑的海面感受风浪，但一抬头就可以触及星光。

龚子棋的吻从蔡程昱的嘴唇移到了他的后颈，轻轻咬着那里的腺体。被顶弄着生殖腔的Omega颤抖着声音小声在他耳边说：“子棋，标记我吧。”

香烟和草莓，那就是你的滋味。


End file.
